Un Feliz Cumpleaños para Zatanna
by WingzemonX
Summary: Robin organiza a sus compañeros de Equipo para hacer una fiesta sorpresa de cumpleaños para Zatanna. Es muy importante para él que todo salga bien, ya que sabe que no es sólo el primer cumpleaños que pasará sin su padre. Sin embargo, Zatanna no llega a la fiesta como tenían planeado.


**Notas del Autor:**

 _Hace un tiempo atrás (muy atrás), pregunté en mi_ _ **Página de Facebook**_ _sobre sugerencias de nuevos fandoms y parejas para escribir un Oneshot. De las sugerencias que me dieron, elegí cuatro parejas y las puse a votación para elegir una. La pareja ganadora, y por gran margen, fue_ _ **Robin y Zatanna**_ _de_ _ **Young Justice**_ _. Así que, luego de postergarlo por tanto tiempo, aquí les traigo esta historia. Ocurre unos meses después del final de la_ _ **Temporada 1**_ _y está por completo basado en la serie animada, aunque tomé algunos elementos de los cómics, que especificaré en las notas al final._

 _Espero les guste. No es quizás la historia más romántica que he escrito, pero me agradó como me quedó. Quedo al pendiente de sus comentarios y opiniones._

* * *

 **Young Justice**

 **Un Feliz Cumpleaños para Zatanna**

 **Por  
** **Wingzemon X**

 _Monte Justicia, Happy Harbor  
_ _20 de Mayo del 2011, 14:30 hrs._

El sonido del Tubo de Rayos Z activándose, rompió la relativa calma de la sala de reuniones de la cueva. Aquellos que ahí se encontraban, se pusieron en alerta al escuchar esto, y se mantuvieron algo indecisos sobre qué movimiento hacer a continuación. ¿Y si era la persona que estaban esperando?; era bastante pronto pero… ¿y si lo era? Por suerte, la voz mecánica y fría de la computadora anunciando al recién llegado, los tranquilizó y pudieron respirar al final.

 _«Reconocido. Robin, B01»_

La figura del joven de complexión atlética, y estatura mediana, se materializó poco a poco ante sus ojos conforme salía de la luz blanca. Usaba su habitual ropa de civil, de gafas oscuras, chaqueta negra, sudadera verde debajo de ésta, pantalones negros. Traía colgando de su hombro derecho una mochila roja con negro.

El chico vio con una amplia sonrisa toda la decoración en la que sus compañeros, Wally, Artemisa, Raquel y Kaldur, habían estado trabajando desde quizás un par de horas atrás, toda ella de colores azules, negros y blancos. Artemisa y Raquel estaban arriba de una escalera, intentando colocar las líneas de colores desde la pared hasta el proyector del techo. Wally llenaba los tazones colocados sobre una mesa, con frituras y palomitas; aunque parecía que por cada cinco que colocaba en los tazones, él tomaba una para él. Kaldur venía de la cocina justo en el momento en el que entró, cargando consigo un pastel de betún blanco, con detalles azules, de tres pisos, con el adorno de sombrero de copa en la punta, y dos velas en forma de varitas.

\- Hey, todo se ve estupendo. – Comentó Dick con optimismo, mirando alrededor. – Muy buen trabajo, a todos.

\- Se hace lo que se puede, con una velocidad sobrenatural. – Comentó Wally, justo antes de introducirse una fritura de queso en la boca.

\- No seas presumido. – Comentó Artemisa desde su escalera.

Todo se veía tal y como se los había indicado; no debería de sorprenderle tanto la eficiencia de su equipo. Si podían derrotar a la Luz y a sus emisarios malvados, planear una fiesta de cumpleaños en menos de cuatro horas, debía de ser pan comido. El único peligro sería que Batman llegara y viera cómo habían decorado el salón principal de la cueva, pero para su suerte Bruce Wayne estaba de viaje en Londres por un asunto de la Wayne Enterprises. Claro, en Londres también había Tubos de Rayos Z, pero igual era suerte.

\- Es muy considerado que decidieras hacerle una fiesta de cumpleaños a Zatanna. – Escuchó que comentaba Raquel a su izquierda, mientras bajaba de su escalera. – ¿Así que lo suyo ya va así de serio?

El comentario fue acompañado de una mirada suspicaz que puso a Dick en alerta.

\- ¿Lo nuestro? ¿De qué hablas? – Respondió de forma disimulada.

\- No finjas. – Recalcó la joven de cabello corto, con sus manos en su cintura. – Todos vimos cómo te besó en Año Nuevo; y tú no la rechazaste.

Vaya, ya había pasado cerca de un mes sin que nadie mencionara ese beso; era todo un record. Por suerte nunca se lo mencionaban en presencia de la propia Zatanna… Aunque se preguntaba si acaso a ella se lo mencionaban cuando él no estaba presente. Y, si era así… ¿qué les diría?

\- Oh, vamos. – Exclamó Robin, algo despreocupado. – No es para tanto; era sólo la emoción del momento… No creo que signifique nada realmente.

\- Sí, claro…

La expresión de Rocket era bastante inquisitiva, y un rotundo _"no te creo nada"_ implícito.

\- Yo lo que quiero saber es cómo supiste que hoy sería su cumpleaños. – Intervino Artemisa, ya también de regreso en el suelo. – ¿No se supone que ese tipo de datos son… bueno… _"secretos"_?

Robin sonrió confiado, y se encogió de hombros.

\- Oye, tengo mis métodos para averiguar información, ¿lo olvidas?

La chica rubia arqueó su ceja derecha, y se cruzó de brazos sin quitarle la mirada de encima.

\- ¿Hackeaste su computadora, su cuenta de correo, o los archivos de su escuela?

\- Quizás las tres.

Nadie dijo nada, pero varios de los presentes sonrieron divertidos por la sagacidad de su compañero.

La línea de la identidad secreta y la vida privada, ya había sido cruzada por los miembros de ese equipo, más de una vez. Aun así, había algunos que aún preferían mantener en secreto algunos aspectos. De todos ellos, la más reservada era Zatanna. Muchos podrían aludir a que no llevaba tanto tiempo en el equipo, pero Rocket llevaba menos y había demostrado ser algo más abierta. Quizás tenía más que ver con su personalidad, o la forma algo sobreprotegida en la que fue criada, o quizás la situación que la llevó a unirse a ellos. Pero fuera como fuera, aún parecía serle difícil adaptarse a ellos y a su manera de convivir, incluso después de tantos meses.

Nada que una fiesta no pudiera arreglar, esperaban.

\- Muy bien, ¿cuánto tiempo nos queda? – Cuestionó Robin.

\- Conner y Megan la traerían después de terminar las clases. – Señaló Aqualad. – Eso significa que en cualquier…

Las palabras del líder del Equipo, fueron interrumpidas al escuchar la puerta del garaje abriéndose a lo lejos.

\- ¡Son ellos! – Exclamó Robin con alarma. – ¡Escóndanse!

Todos se apresuraron a hacer precisamente ello. Apagaron las luces, quedándose a oscuras, y aguardaron silencioso.

Luego de un par de minutos se escucharon los pasos acercándose a la puerta de la sala, la cual se abrió deslizándose hacia un lado. En cuanto las siluetas de los recién llegados se materializaron en el umbral de la puerta, las luces se encendieron y una nube de confeti y serpentinas cruzó la habitación.

\- ¡Sorpre…! – Gritaron todos al unísono, pero no fueron capaces de terminar su frase.

Ante ellos, cubiertos de confeti y serpentinas, sólo se encontraban dos personas… y ninguna era de hecho la aludida con la _"sorpresa"_.

\- Ah, hola chicos. – Comentó Megan, alzando su mano algo cohibida y nerviosa.

\- Sólo somos nosotros. – Agregó Conner con seriedad, quitándose del pelo todo el papel de colores que le había caído.

Y en efecto, así era. Ante ellos, sólo se encontraban Conner y Megan, ambos con su apariencia de civil, y sus mochilas al hombro… Pero ni rastro de la tercera persona que aguardaban.

\- ¿Dónde está Zatanna? – Cuestionó Robin, dando un paso apresurado hacia ellos.

Al escuchar tal cuestionamiento, Megan pareció ponerse aún más nerviosa; sus dedos se apretaban contra la correa de su mochila

\- Pues… la verdad… es que… no… lo sabemos…

\- ¿Qué? – Exclamó Robin, aunque la reacción era generalizada.

\- ¿Qué pasó? – Preguntó Artemisa, algo alarmada en su tono.

Megan continuó explicándose.

\- No lo sé. Íbamos a venir juntos para acá, pero ella dijo que tenía algo importante que hacer. Quisimos convencerla y obligarla a venir, pero de repente… _puff_ , se desapareció de nuestra vista… Como por arte de magia…

\- ¡Deben estar bromeando! – Exclamó Dick de pronto, notoriamente molesto, aproximándose a ellos, específicamente a Megan, encarándola. – ¡Lo único que tenían que hacer era traerla! ¡¿Cómo pudieron dejar que se fuera?!

\- ¡Hey! – Intervino Conner de inmediato, colocándose entre él y Megan de forma protectora, colocando su mano derecha sobre el pecho del chico maravilla para hacerlo retroceder un poco. – ¡No lo tomes contra nosotros! ¡Hicimos lo que pudimos!

\- Sí, tranquilo viejo. – Dijo Wally de pronto, parándose a lado de Dick. – Quizás no fue muy lejos; podemos ir a buscarla.

\- Sí, vamos todos. – Secundó Raquel con optimismo, y todos parecían compartir el sentimiento.

Robin suspiró, intentando calmarse un poco. Había explotado demasiado abrupto, por lo que la reacción de Conner y los otros no le parecía exagerada. Se talló un poco los ojos, alzando con ese acto sus lentes oscuros. Luego de unos segundos, fue capaz de pensar con más tranquilidad.

\- No, ustedes quédense aquí y dejen preparado todo. – Le indicó con un tono serio, al tiempo que empezaba a caminar hacia los Tubos Z. – Yo iré por ella.

\- ¿Acaso sabes en dónde está? – Le cuestionó Kaldur, con sospecha.

Dick no respondió de inmediato. Primero fijo la ubicación a la que deseaba ir en el panel del tubo, y cuando éste se activó, se detuvo un momento antes de entrar en él.

\- Tal vez…

Antes de que alguno lo siguiera cuestionario, ingresó a la luz blanca, y desapareció de su vista.

* * *

 _Cementerio Woodlawn, Bronx, New York  
_ _20 de Mayo del 2011, 15:15 hrs._

El tiempo en el Bronx estaba algo húmedo. No estaba segura si llovería o no; el cielo estaba sólo semi nublado, pero las nubes que había se veían bastante cargadas. No había llevado un paraguas consigo, pero esperaba que eso no fuera un problema; no pensaba quedarse mucho en esa ocasión, después de todo.

La señora de la florería de enfrente ya la estaba esperando, con su ramo de petunias moradas preparado. Le sorprendió un poco el verla sola, y cuando le cuestionó dónde estaba su padre, Zatanna sencillamente esbozó una leve sonrisa, y le respondió que en esa ocasión iba sola. La señora, quizás inspirada un poco por la tristeza que no había sido capaz de ocultar, le dio un pequeño panqué horneado, deseándole feliz cumpleaños. Ella se cuestionó si aceptarlo o no, considerando que quizás terminaría comiendo muchas más cosas no del todo sanas más tarde, pero no quiso ser descortés; ya había sido suficiente ese día, prácticamente deshaciéndose de Conner y Megan de la forma menos sutil posible.

Luego de comer su panqué, y con el ramo de flores en sus brazos, se dirigió con paso tranquilo hacia el cementerio. Anduvo por el camino principal por algunos minutos, y luego se desvió hacia el suroeste. El punto al que se dirigía estaba totalmente solo, al menos de personas vivas. Y la tumba a la que iba, se encontraba a unos metros de un árbol alto y de ramas tan largas, que en algunos momentos del día la cubría con su sombra. En ese momento su sombra no era necesaria, pues una gran nube se había posicionado justo frente al sol.

Zattana se paró frente a la lápida, y se puso de rodillas con cuidado, para depositar el ramo justo frente a ella. Luego, alzó su mirada, inspeccionando inconscientemente el grabado sobre la piedra. En la lápida se leía con claridad:

 _SINDELLA ZATARA  
_ _24 de Abril de 1966 – 20 de Mayo de 1996_

Las letras y lo que decían, estaban prácticamente iguales, como habían estado durante toda su vida; apenas y se notaba el paso del tiempo en ellas. Esa tumba, y lo que simbolizaba, podría ser lo único que estaba segura de que continuaría siendo constante y sin cambio en su vida. Y, por más extraño y quizás mórbido que pareciera, eso le daba cierta tranquilidad.

\- Hola, mamá. – Exclamó con un tono suave, volviendo a sonreír de la mejor forma que le era posible.

Con sus dedos, comenzó a retirar algo de hierba que había comenzado a crecer a los alrededores de la tumba, al tiempo que murmuraba en voz baja, como si estuviera hablando en secreto con alguien.

\- Esta vez sólo vine yo. A papá le hubiera encantado venir, sabes que sí. Pero pasaron muchas cosas… cosas importantes…

Guardó silencio unos momentos, con su mirada puesta en el pasto debajo de ella.

\- Mis nuevos amigos me tienen preparada una fiesta. – Continuó. – Creo que te agradarían. Son raros, pero grandiosas personas. Debería de estar con ellos ahora, pero no quería… - Volvió a callar por unos momentos. – No quería que creyeras que nos habíamos olvidado de ti…

La sonrisa en los labios de Zatanna se desvaneció abruptamente, y su melancolía se volvió más tangible que antes. Apoyó una mano contra la parte superior de la lápida, y luego pegó su propia frente contra ésta, cerrando unos momentos los ojos. Permaneció en esa postura, quieta y en silencio por largo rato.

Y entonces, escuchó pasos detrás de ella, pero sólo hasta que ya se encontraban a menos de un metro de distancia. Se sobresaltó algo sorprendida, y se volteó rápidamente sobre su hombro. Un chico de lentes oscuros se encontraba de pie a algunos pasos de ella, mirándola con atención.

\- Dick. – Susurró la joven maga al reconocer a su compañero.

El chico de hecho había estado ahí desde unos minutos antes de que Zatanna llegara. Haciendo alarde de su entrenamiento, se había mantenido oculto entre las ramas del árbol cercano, aguardando a que apareciera. Una vez que lo hizo, decidió aguardar un poco, dándole espacio, antes de hacer notar su presencia.

\- Sabía que estarías aquí. – Indicó con cautela, acercándosele.

\- ¿Lo sabías? – Cuestionó Zatanna, confundida. – ¿Cómo lo sabías?

Robin no respondió; con algo más de tiempo siendo compañeros, entendería lo inútil que era guardar por completo un secreto, cuando convivías con la _Batifamilia_. De momento, prefería dejar las cosas así.

Se colocó a su lado, y se agachó también hasta ponerse a la altura de la tumba, inspeccionando también su grabado.

\- Sindella Zatara; tu madre. Falleció el mismo día en que tú naciste. Este día no es sólo tu cumpleaños, sino también el aniversario de su muerte.

Zatanna no afirmó o negó nada directamente, pero su silencio había sido más que suficiente.

\- Cada año, mi padre y yo venimos a visitarla. – Comenzó a contarle. – Limpiamos su lápida, le dejamos flores, y luego salimos a cenar sólo los dos por mi cumpleaños. Pero este año… tuve que venir yo sola.

Un amargo suspiro se escapó de sus labios.

Ya habían pasado siete meses desde su padre se había colocado el casco del Doctor Destino, y el Señor del Orden, Nabu, había tomado control de su cuerpo. Con él ausente, sólo quedaba ella para cumplir con ese pequeño ritual, quizás insignificante, pero que en esos momentos había tomado una importancia mucho mayor para la joven maga.

\- Lo siento, no quería faltar a su fiesta sorpresa. – Se disculpó luego de un pequeño lapso de tiempo.

\- Te enteraste, ¿eh?

\- Megan no supo ocultarlo muy bien. – Comentó acompañada de una risilla discreta. – Pensaba ir a la cueva luego de terminar aquí.

\- No te preocupes. No tienes que ir si no te sientes con ánimos.

\- Sería demasiado descortés, después de todo lo que han hecho por mí.

\- Es tu cumpleaños, puedes darte el lujo de ser descortés.

El comentario del chico fue acompañado de un tono alivianado, intentando quizás menguar un poco el aire denso que los rodeaba; no parecía, sin embargo, haber surtido mucho efecto.

Robin agachó un poco su cabeza, pensativo.

\- Es sólo que… no quería que estuvieras sola este día. Yo sé lo que es pasar tu primer cumpleaños solo, luego de perder a tus padres…

\- No es así. – Interrumpió Zatanna de golpe con un tono cortante, que sorprendió mucho al Joven Maravilla. Ella miraba fijamente la lápida con expresión algo dura. – Y es ese precisamente el problema. Si mi padre hubiera muerto… me dolería y estaría destrozada, pero con el tiempo sé que hallaría la forma de seguir adelante. Pero mi padre no está muerto, él sigue ahí.

Robin notó como apretaba sus puños con fuerza, quizás como señal de frustración acumulada.

\- Y no quiero actuar o que me traten como si no fuera el caso. Porqué… Porqué siento que si actuó como si no lo estuviera, y comienzo a pasarla bien con ustedes… - Calló unos momentos, y entonces se viró lentamente hacia él; sus ojos se encontraron frente a frente, pese a que el chico traía aún puestos sus lentes oscuros. – O comienzo a pasarla realmente bien contigo… Poco a poco comenzaré a pensar menos en él, hasta el punto en el que se me haga normal que no esté conmigo. Y no quiero que eso pase, no quiero rendirme, ni conformarme… No quiero hacerme a la idea de que ya lo perdí para siempre…

Dick permaneció callado, digiriendo sus palabras. Ambos se sostuvieron a mirada unos momentos, pero de nuevo ella se viró de nuevo hacia la lápida ante ellos.

Esas palabras eran de hecho bastante reveladoras para Robin. Eso explicaba muchas cosas, incluido porque desde Año Nuevo, había prácticamente evitado el tema del beso, o incluso se había sentido algo más apartada y aislada de los demás los últimos meses, en lugar de sentir que se estaba comenzando a acoplar.

\- Te entiendo. – Murmuró el Joven Maravilla, rompiendo el silencio. – Y descuida, te aseguro que el pasarla bien, no te hace dejar de pensar en los que se han ido. De alguna forma siempre están presentes contigo a cada paso que das. Aunque me veas siempre sonriendo y de buen humor, nunca dejó de pensar en mis padres, te lo aseguro.

\- Lo siento. – Comentó Zatanna alago alarmada; discretamente pasó sus dedos por su ojo izquierdo, quizás limpiando algún pequeño rastro de lágrimas. – No quise sonar insensible a eso con mi comentario.

\- Tranquila.

Robin le ofreció una sonrisa despreocupada, indicándola con eso que todo estaba bien. Se puso entonces de pie, e introdujo sus manos en los bolsillos de su chaqueta.

\- Y sobre nosotros… No debes de presionarte tampoco. Lo único es que hay una fiesta de cumpleaños esperándote. Pero si no llegas, Wally terminará comiéndose todo, de todas formas.

\- Voy contigo. Sólo… Dame un minuto, ¿sí?

Robin asintió, y entonces comenzó a avanzar hacia el camino principal, para esperarla en la entrada del cementerio.

Una vez sola, Zatanna fijo su atención de nuevo en la lápida. Pasó sus dedos por los surcos en la piedra que escribían el nombre de la persona que ahí yacía. Ese nombre, esas fechas, algunas fotos viejas, y unas pocas historias que le había contado su padre, era todo lo que tenía de ella; casi nada, en realidad.

\- Ahora más que nunca, desearía haberte tenido en mi vida, mamá. – Susurró despacio. – Me vendría bien tu consejo en estos momentos…

Permaneció ahí un rato más, pero al final era ya momento de volver.

Caminó en la misma dirección en la que Robin se había ido, algo cabizbaja. No estaba poniendo mucha atención en su andar, por lo que no notó a la mujer de abrigo rojo que venía caminando en su dirección contraria. Su hombro chocó contra su brazo, y su cuerpo fue empujado un poco hacia un lado.

\- Disculpe. – Se apresuró pronunciar, volteándose hacia la afectada, pero ésta siguió de largo sin detenerse.

\- No te preocupes. – Escuchó que le decía, mientras se seguía alejando.

Zatanna sólo alcanzó a ver que era una mujer alta, y de hombros anchos, aunque quizás era más una ilusión causada por el abrigo largo que traía. Tenía el cabello rubio, algo rizado, y caía libremente sobre su espalda. No alcanzó a verle su rostro, pero algo en ella le resultó familiar. Aunque había ido cada año a ese cementerio por los últimos quince años, así que eso no le pareció del todo extraño.

Se quedó meditando en ello, mientras observaba como se alejaba por el camino. Al final, sin embargo, siguió por su lado.

* * *

Dick y Zatanna usaron el punto de acceso en New York para ingresar a los Tubos Z y así volver a la Cueva lo más rápido posible. Al ingresar al tubo, todo a su alrededor se cubrió de la enceguecedora luz blanca por unos momentos.

Escucharon primero la voz de la computadora, anunciándolos.

 _«Reconocido. Robin, B01. Zatanna, B08»_

\- Ahora, intenta parecer sorprendida, ¿de acuerdo? – Le comentó Dick unos instantes antes de que salieran.

\- Lo intentaré.

Una vez que la luz desapareció, y ante ellos se mostró su destino… la escena los desconcertó un poco. En efecto, habían llegado a la cueva, y estaban en la sala de reuniones de ésta. Sin embargo, no había nadie. El sitio estaba solo, y en absoluto silencio. No había rastro de sus amigos, ni siquiera de la decoración o de la comida.

Ambos jóvenes, miraron a su alrededor, confusos.

 _-_ No es precisamente la sorpresa que me esperaba. – Comentó Zatanna, algo sarcástica.

\- ¿Pero dónde están todos? – Exclamó Robin, algo molesto, dando un paso hacia el frente.

Justo el chico de lentes oscuros había avanzado un poco, cuando un fuerte destelló cubrió todo el cuarto, acompañado de un pequeño estruendo, y los dejó sin poder ver nada por unos instantes.

\- ¡Sorpresa! – Escucharon con fuerza entre toda la confusión, y cuando lograron ver de nuevo, las luces del cuarto estaban encendidas, y el confeti y las serpentinas volaron, cubriendo a ambos.

Todos sus compañeros se habían materializado de la nada, incluyendo toda la decoración, las mesas con bocadillos y el pastel. Los chicos aplaudían contentos al verlos llegar, y Wally sonaba una pequeña trompeta de fiesta.

\- Me engañaron por un segundo, chicos. – Comentó Zatanna entre risas, retirándose del cabello las serpentinas y el confeti.

\- ¿Cómo hicieron eso? – Cuestionó Robin, sorprendido por su repentina aparición.

\- Con un poco de ayuda. – Se apresuró Megan a responder.

De un rincón del cuarto, se aproximó caminando una figura alta, dorada y azul, acoplándose con cautela al grupo. Zatanna lo miró por el rabillo del ojo, y rápidamente se giró hacia él. Al ver claramente quién era, su expresión se congeló.

\- Doctor Destino. – Comentó en voz baja, sin poder salir de su asombro.

El Señor del Orden, vistiendo su atuendo, con el característico casco y capa dorada, se aproximó hacia ella, parándose delante a un par de metros. Zatanna recuperó rápidamente la compostura, y lo miró fijamente con seriedad. El aire se tornó bastante denso de golpe.

\- Buenas tardes. – Le saludó lo joven maga, con algo de ironía. Tener a ese individuo ante ella le causaba una mezcla nada agradable de sentimientos.

Todos los demás aguardaron en silencio, simplemente viendo la escena desde lejos.

\- Buenas tardes, joven Zatanna. – Le saludó el hechicero, con esa voz que resonaba como dos. – Zatara quería que supieras que te desea un muy feliz cumpleaños.

Alzó entonces sus manos hacia el frente, y un destello dorado se formó sobre sus palmas, creciendo y luego desapareciendo, dejando en su lugar una caja grande y cuadrada, de envoltura azul y morada.

\- Esto es de su parte.

Zatanna tomó la caja con mucho cuidado, casi como si temiera hacerlo. La sostuvo ante ella, y la contempló un rato. La envoltura era bastante simple y práctica. Sonrió ligeramente ante la idea de que hubiera sido directamente su padre quien la había elegido. Para ser un experto en el espectáculo y la ilusión, no tenía precisamente un gusto muy refinado en otras cosas.

\- Agradézcale de mi parte. – Comentó luego de unos segundos, pero sin alzar su mirada hacia él.

El Doctor Destino asintió, y sin espera se dirigió hacia el otro lado del cuarto.

\- Con su permiso. – Murmuró mientras avanzaba.

\- ¡Espere! – Gritó Zatanna de golpe, obligándolo a detenerse unos momentos. Ella se tornó algo nerviosa de golpe, como si no hubiera pensado bien en qué diría antes de hacer eso. – ¿No quiere quedarse un poco más… y comer una rebanada de pastel?

Todos los demás se sorprendieron un poco al escuchar que le hacía tal petición.

\- ¿Cómo va a comer con el casco puesto? – Le susurró Wally a Artemia en voz baja, a lo que ésta sólo le respondió con un pequeño codazo en su brazo.

El hechicero se quedó en silencio unos momentos, como si dudara.

\- Hay trabajo importante que hacer. – Respondió con simpleza luego de unos segundos.

\- Lo entiendo. – Añadió Zatanna con una sonrisa melancólica.

Aunque fuera con el Doctor Destino en medio de ambos, le agradaba la idea de tener a su padre ahí con ella de alguna forma.

Él hombre de dorado siguió avanzando por donde iba, y entonces un rectángulo dorado y brillante se materializó ante él como una puerta, y al travesarlo, desapareció de sus vistas, y el rectángulo lo hizo igualmente un segundo después.

\- ¿Quién necesita los Tubos Z cuando puedes hacer eso? – Señaló Wally, con humor.

Una vez que el Doctor Destino se fue, la atención se volvió de nuevo a la cumpleañera.

\- Ábrelo, quiero ver qué es. – Comentó Raquel, parándose a su lado.

\- Oye, Rocket. – Exclamó Artemisa, con algo de desaprobación.

\- Vamos, tú también tienes curiosidad, ¿o no?

Artemisa no negó o afirmó su comentario, aunque en el fondo todos sabían que era cierto.

\- Está bien. – Respondió Zatanna, y entonces empezó a quitarle la envoltura al regalo frente a todos.

Al retirar la tapa superior de la caja, todos pudieron asomarse a ver su contenido: un sombrero de copa negro, alto, y con una cinta roja a su alrededor.

\- ¿Un sombrero? – Cuestionó Raquel, un poco confundida.

Sin embargo, el rostro de Zatanna se iluminó de golpe, esbozando una amplia sonrisa de oreja a oreja.

\- Es el sombrero de mi padre. – Comentó con un tono suave, y sacó con cuidado el sombrero de la caja para contemplarlo de más cerca. – Él suele decir que el sombrero de un mago, es su posesión más valiosa.

Lo giró entonces sobre una palma, lo lanzó un poco al aire, haciendo una parábola, y luego cayó justo en su cabeza con asombrosa precisión. Aunque en el primer instante parecía haber caído bien, luego se vio como se ladeó hacia un lado, hasta taparle casi por completo su ojo izquierdo.

\- Creo que te queda un poco grande. – Señaló Artemisa.

\- Quizás ahora. – Añadió la maga, justo antes de quitárselo. – Pero algún día lo llenaré cómo es debido.

Los sostuvo con ambas manos delante de ella, intentando admirar cada milímetro de su forma. No estaba segura de cuál era el mensaje que su padre le intentaba dar con ese regalo. ¿Le estaba intentando recordar que seguía ahí con ella? ¿O quizás quería decirle que era momento de que continuara su trabajo? Quién sabe. Fuera como fuera, era un detalle que le era más que necesario en esos momentos.

El sonido de la trompeta de fiesta volviendo a sonar, la sacó de sus pensamientos.

\- Bueno todos, arriba ese ánimo. – Escucharon como Wally intervenía con ímpetu. – Creí que esto era una fiesta. ¿Cuándo comemos?

\- Eres terrible. – Comentó Artemisa entre risas.

Poco a poco cada quien se fue esparciendo por el la habitación, algunos tomando frituras y otros preparando el pastel para encenderle las velas. Robin, por su lado, se aproximó a Zatanna una vez que ésta estuvo más sola.

\- Pasé tanto tiempo preocupándome por la fiesta y que asistiera que olvidé comprarte un obsequio. – Se disculpó el joven de Gótica, con una mano tras de su cabeza.

\- Descuida, no lo necesitas. – Respondió la maga, al tiempo que se colocaba de nuevo el sombrero en su cabeza. – Gracias, Robin.

Sin que lo viera venir, o quizás sólo un poco, Zatanna se inclinó hacia él, dándole un pequeño pero dulce beso en su mejilla. Robin se ruborizó ligeramente, y acercó inconscientemente su mano hacia el punto exacto en el que le había dado dicho beso. Quizás no era nada en comparación con el que había recibido en Año Nuevo… Pero igual no era menos significativo.

\- Quizás no sea tan malo pasarla bien de vez en cuando. – Comentó la joven de pelo negro, guiñándole el ojo.

Sin darle oportunidad de decirle o preguntarle algo más, la joven se dirigió hacia la mesa en la que se encontraba el pastel, más que lista para apagar las velas y que le cantarán _"Happy Birthday"_.

Robin se quedó de pie, mirando cómo se alejaba, aún con su mano en su mejilla. Luego de un rato reaccionó al fin, sonrió, y avanzó también hacia la mesa, para unirse al resto.

Al final, no fue tan mal cumpleaños para Zatanna.

 **FIN**

 **Notas del Autor:**

 _-_ _ **Sindella Zatara**_ _es la madre de_ _ **Zatanna**_ _y esposa de_ _ **Giovanni Zatara**_ _, en los cómics. Zatanna siempre creyó que su madre había muerto cuando ella nació, pero ella en realidad se encuentra aún viva (típico de los cómics)._

 _\- Según la información oficial del personaje de_ _ **Zatanna**_ _en los cómics, su cumpleaños es el_ _ **20 de mayo**_ _. En Young Justice tiene_ _ **14 años**_ _durante la Temporada 1, por lo que éste sería en efecto su cumpleaños_ _ **15**_ _._

 _\- Según_ _ **Greg Weisman**_ _, productor de la serie animada,_ _ **Zatanna**_ _y_ _ **Giovanni**_ _vivían en_ _ **New York**_ _, en dónde ella asistía a una escuela católica. Luego de que Zatara se convirtió en el_ _ **Doctor Destino**_ _y Zatanna se mudara a la Cueva, ella terminó su semestre en la escuela de New York hasta_ _ **diciembre del 2010**_ _, y en_ _ **enero del 2011**_ _se transfirió a_ _ **Happy Harbor High School**_ _, a dónde asisten también_ _ **Megan**_ _y_ _ **Conner**_ _._

 _Espero lo hayan disfrutado. Como dije, no es precisamente la historia más romántica, pero me gustó la idea de manejarlo de esta forma. Si les gustó, espero sus comentarios y votos._

 _¡Nos vemos!_

 ** _WingzemonX_**


End file.
